prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Burch
|death_date = |birth_place = London, England |death_place = |resides = London, England |billed = |trainer = FWA Academy |debut = 2003 |retired = }} Martin Harris (31 December 1981) is a British professional wrestler better known by his ring name Martin Stone. He is currently signed to WWE and performs in their developmental territory, NXT, under the ring name Danny Burch. He has worked in the British independent circuit with promotions such as Insane Championship Wrestling, Frontier Wrestling Alliance and International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom. Professional wrestling career European competition (2003-2012) Harris trained in the FWA Academy and Dropkixx Academy in 2003/04; competing under the ring name Joe Riot in various shows, including a match for All Star Wrestling in Croydon in Summer 2003; making his first appearance at FWA:A's Revenge - Chapter IV in losing effort to Leroy Kincaide on November 29, 2003 in Portsmouth. Harris made his first main roster appearance under the name Martin Stone on September 4, 2004, in a losing effort to Jack Xavier at a Live in Morecambe show. Stone would soon be paired with fellow FWA:A trainee Stixx and manager "Twisted Genius" Dean Ayass to form the tag team Stixx and Stone. While still in the FWA, Stone traveled all over the United Kingdom, competing in several other promotions including: IPW:UK, One Pro Wrestling, LDN Wrestling, and Real Quality Wrestling. Stone won several top titles in these promotions the most notable of which would be his 15-month title reign as IPW:UK Champion. Back in the FWA, Stixx and Stone would quickly capture the FWA Tag Team Championships from the team of Hampton Court (Duke of Danger and Simmons) on June 18, 2005 at FWA NOAH Limits. Stone would be stripped of the title 16 months later after being unable to make a mandatory title defence on November 19, 2006 due to commitments with IPW:UK. The tag title strip happened at the height of FWA's "Civil War" with IPW:UK, which would quickly see then-IPW:UK champion Stone officially leave FWA to stay on the side of IPW:UK. Stone would lead the war against the FWA and is in preparation to face semi-retired FWA star Alex Shane in a Promotion v Promotion – Winner Takes All Match at Broxbourne on March 16, 2007. This match however ended up taking place in Orpington several weeks later, with Flash Barker replacing an injured Alex Shane. In late April 2007, Stone represented Real Quality Wrestling in the prestigious King of Europe Cup where he was defeated by Go Shiozaki in the first round. During this time Stone would compete in and win an RQW tournament at Not Just For Christmas to become RQW's Heavyweight Champion. Stone defeated Iceman and Aviv Maayan in the first two rounds before defeating PAC in the final to win the vacant championship. In September 2007, Stone began to compete regularly for the German promotion westside Xtreme wrestling. On July 26, 2008, Stone won the wXw Tag Team Championship alongside Doug Williams when the pair beat AbLas (Absolute Andy and Steve Douglas) at wXw Broken Rulz VIII in Oberhausen. In February 2008, Stone competed Chikara's King of Trios tournament in Philadelphia, United States, teaming with The Kartel as Team IPW:UK, but were defeated in the second round of the tournament by the Golden Trio (Delirious, Hallowicked and Helios). On 28 August 2008, Stone defeated Eamon O'Neill and James Tighe to win the Premier Promotions Worthing Trophy. On 13 February 2010 at the British Uproar event in Broxbourne, Martin Stone defeated Andy Simmonz in the tournament finals to become the first FWA World Heavyweight Champion. In a speech after the match he turned against the fans and claimed that he was only using British wrestling as a stepping stone to a big-money contract in the US. A month later he became the leader of "The Agenda", a faction of FWA wrestlers with aims along the same lines. On 14 March 2010 at PW101 Unstoppable at The Hubs in Sheffield. Martin Stone defeated 11 other men in the 101 Championship Rush match last defeating Martin Kirby to become Pro Wrestling 101's first and only Heavyweight Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2011–2014) In late 2011, Harris signed with WWE and reported to its developmental territory in June 2012. He was given the ring name Danny Burch, and he made his televised debut for NXT Wrestling on 15 May 2013, episode of NXT with a loss to Bray Wyatt. From then on, Burch was used sporadically as enhancement talent until it was reported on 30 April 2014 that he was released by WWE. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014–2015) In 2014 Harris, under his Martin Stone name, appeared on the second season of TNA British Boot Camp. On 16 February 2015 Harris competed at the TNA One Night Only: Gut Check, where he defeated Jessie Godderz to qualify for the final match later that night. He then competed in a five-way elimination match where the winner of that match would earn an appearance on the next episode of Impact Wrestling, though he was unsuccessful as the match was won by Tevita Fifita. Return to WWE (2015–2017) On July 16, 2015, though not re-signed to WWE, Stone made an appearance on an NXT television taping, where he lost to Kevin Owens. He made a second appearance on the August 13, 2015 taping of NXT, where he lost to Apollo Crews. He made a third appearance on 16 September, where he was referred to as his old NXT name Danny Burch, losing to Tye Dillinger. He made a fourth appearance on the October 21, 2015 taping of NXT, where he lost to James Storm. Burch made a further appearance on NXT on January 13, 2016 in a losing effort against Tommaso Ciampa. He again faced Ciampa and Johnny Gargano, teaming up with Rob Ryzin on the May 18 taping of NXT, losing again. On September 14, 2016, during the Cruiserweight Classic Finale he teamed up with Sean Maluta and lost to The Bollywood Boyz, Gurv Sihra and Harv Sihra, in a dark match. On January 6, 2017, it was announced by WWE that Burch will be a participant in the 16 man WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament. Burch was eliminated in the first round by Jordan Devlin. 'NXT' (2017-present) On the April 19 episode of NXT, Burch appeared in a losing effort to Andrade Almas. During the inaugural USA Network broadcast of the December 13th edition of NXT, Stone teamed with Oney Lorcan, in a tag team match won by The Authors of Pain. Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' **''London Bridge'' (Rope hung spike DDT) **''Tower of London'' (Rope hung cutter) **Crossface Hold *'Signature Moves' **European uppercut **Front dropkick, from the middle rope **Lariat **Powerbomb **Right-handed cross **Thesz press followed by multiple punches – adopted from Steve Austin *'With Stixx' **''One Way Trip'' (Stone performs the London Bridge with the opponent's legs hung off the shoulders of Stixx) *'Nicknames' **"The Enforcer" **"The Guvnor" *'Tag teams and stables' **'Martin Stone' & Doug Williams (Europe) **England's Calling with Joel Redman (Europe) **Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan *'Managers' **Dean Ayass (Europe) *'Theme music' **“Counterfeit God” by Black Label Society (Europe, wXw) **"Song 2" by Blur (RevPro) 2014 **'"London Boys"' by Richard Myhill (NXT; 2017–present) Championships and accomplishments *'1 Pro Wrestling' :*1PW Openweight Champion (1 time) :*1PW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' :*IPW:UK Champion (2 time) *'LDN Wrestling' :*LDN British Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'Platinum Pro Wrestling' :*PPW Platinumweight Championship (1 time) *'Real Quality Wrestling' :*RQW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' :* RPW British Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joel Redman *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' :*wXw Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Doug Williams *'X Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA British Tag Team Champion (1 time) External links * Martin Stone Profile * Martin Stone Profile * Profile Category:1981 births Category:English wrestlers Category:1PW Openweight Champions Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Athletik Club Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:AMP Wrestling alumni Category:Best Of British Wrestling alumni Category:Brain Buster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:British Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Freestyle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Pain Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:LDN Wrestling alumni Category:NWA UK Hammerlock alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Showdown alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SAS Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SLAM Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Wardust Wrestling League alumni Category:Welsh Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Dojo alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:X-Sports:Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:FEST Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:RIOT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IGNITE Wrestling alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:Stand Alone Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:1PW World Heavyweight Champions Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni